


Nobody

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Charming [1]
Category: Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault, Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Attraction, Beautiful, Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Names, Refusal, Romance, Smile, Talking, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was because she refused to give her name. Perhaps it was due to the pleasure he felt when he made her smile. Or maybe it was because of the way she spoke with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Cinderella_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Charles Perrault and Walt Disney Pictures.
> 
> Author's Note: Inspired by the new trailer for Disney's live-action _Cinderella_.

Perhaps it was because she had told him to never mind what she was called. Charming had received young ladies’ names by the thousands, wanted and unwanted; often the names were uttered proudly, flirtatiously, followed by grand titles and accomplishments. But she had turned her face away as she spoke (how he’d wished she had not), embarrassment and something else in her tone. There had been no coyness or teasing, she was sincere. 

Maybe it was because he had felt ridiculously happy when he caused her to smile, watching it slowly grow, reaching up to her bright eyes. It had been a little thing, true. Yet his pleasure had been great. And while he had thought her pretty even with her old clothes and dirt-covered face, he had for a moment been breathless at how beautiful she looked when she smiled. 

Or it could be due to how she had reacted, spoken to him. Her manner had been kind, serious, and attentive. She had commented about him having a bad day. The way she listened to him, watched him as though they were friends. There had been no underlying awe, nervousness, or slyness on her part. She had viewed him simply as a person, not a prince. And he had been grateful, feeling free, able to be himself.

Whatever the reason, often a grin spread across Charming’s face and his heart fluttered when he recalled the girl’s parting words.

_“And I you.”_

Thus a week later, instead of arguing when the king announced the upcoming birthday ball, he pressed for all eligible maidens to be invited. Perhaps this time he would be successful in seeing her again. He wanted to know her more. And just maybe the girl whom claimed to be nobody would share with him her name – a gift he would cherish. 

THE END


End file.
